


A life without you is empty

by Carebzz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, i was feeling angsty about my sister, it's mostly amy and lucy, its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Amy is shocked when her sister returns from the past.





	A life without you is empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamacyno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/gifts).



When Lucy came back from the 1970s to try and save her mom, Amy waited with Flynn for them to arrive back. Her hand was on her phone, waiting. She knew she wouldn’t remember but Lucy and they would call her as soon as she got back and she would still be alive. No lung cancer from those cigarettes and no hospitals and no slow death. Just Mom, Lucy, and Amy, as it had always been.

But the Lifeboat appeared. And Amy still remembered her mother’s funeral.

Amy heard the doors open as she leaned over to Flynn. “They failed.”

And then she heard Lucy gasp. She practically fell out of the Lifeboat, which wasn’t a surprise, but Amy still worried she would get a major concussion on of these days. 

Amy rushed over. “Luce, is everything okay? What happened?”

Lucy grabbed her and squeezed her. “Seriously, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Amy choked out. 

She heard Wyatt in the background, “Well, I guess this is Amy.”

She looked at him puzzled. Rufus said, “You think?” Jiya laughed gleefully in response and Lucy was still clinging to her neck.

Amy tried to remove herself from her sister. “Could one of you explain what’s going on?”

Agent Christopher came over, arms crossed, “Yes, could one of you explain what you changed? We’ve told you again and again we need debriefing as soon as you get back.”

The boys were beaming. “Amy’s alive,” Wyatt said.

“Wait, I was dead? Luce, you were supposed to save Mom, not me. And how did I even die?”

Lucy finally stepped away from her, tears streaming down her face. “Mom is dying or dead in almost every time line. But Amy,” she shook her head. “Amy. You never existed. We accidently erased you the first time we went back.” Then she laughed, her head thrown back. “But you’re HERE. And I will never let you leave again.”

Amy’s legs gave out a little. “I think I need to sit.”

Connor came over with a bottle of whiskey. “I think we need a drink.”

They all trudged over to the sitting area, Lucy clinging to Amy’s hand the entire time. “Stop being so weird, Luce.”

Lucy beamed. “I can’t. I’m just too happy because you’re here!!!” She was silent for a minute. “Losing you almost broke me. I didn’t know who I was if I wasn’t your sister. I need you, Ames. I can’t lose you again.” Her face was still read and puffy, but her tears had stopped.

“Could someone please explain what happened?” Connor asked.

“The first time we went back in time, the Hindenburg, right?” Rufus said.

Agent Christopher nodded.

“Yeah, so we ended up saving people. But when we got back, Amy was gone. Erased from existence. Turns out Lucy and Amy are half-sisters and Carol and Henry never met and had Amy. Oh, and Carol was fine when we got back, but turns out, she was Rittenhouse.” Rufus said this all quite quickly, the way he usually summed up what had changed in the new timeline.

Amy couldn’t breathe. Her sister, alone, without her. She couldn’t imagine the hell she had lived.

Lucy piped up, her voice cracking a little. “When did Amy get involved with us?”

“You insisted,” said Agent Christopher. “You said you wouldn’t join permanently without her. And she’s proved quite invaluable. You haven’t let her travel with you, as you are convinced it’s too dangerous, although she does have a good working knowledge of history.”

“It IS too dangerous!!” Lucy had stood up, furious. “We almost die every single time we go back!! It just makes more sense to take two soldiers, not two historians.”

Amy sighed. Some things never changed.

Amy spent the day with Lucy hovering, asking her an endless stream of questions, things her other Lucy knew. She would nod at some of her answers and frowned at a few others. It was like something out of a dream. It was definitely Lucy, but she was tougher, jaded. And she had biceps, which was very strange. The only exercise Lucy believed in was studying. It was jarring to see her older sister had turned into a fighter.

“Lucy, I get this is exciting for you but I’m exhausted. You must be too. Let’s just grab something to drink and watch a movie.” Amy walked over the couch, picking up a six pack on the table first. “And we are going to have to discuss this Rittenhouse Mom thing. She was a history teacher, how could she be evil?”

Lucy shook her head. “Amy, look.” Lucy still stood in the doorway. Amy came back over, opening her beer. “I know I’ve always been here and nothing has changed but . . . without you . . . I was lost. And alone.” She took a step forward. “What I’m trying to say is that you are the most important person in my life. I wasn’t going to stop until I got you back. We had to go back multiple times and this time finally worked. I had almost given up. But this time, you were here!! And I know it’s probably a little different, and it’s a different time line, but I will always love you. So much.” She wrapped Amy in another hug and Amy started to cry.

“Lucy, I can’t imagine what your life was like then, but I’m here now. And I’m not leaving you.” She held Lucy’s face, looking her in the eye. “Ever. You are my best friend and we make each other better.”

They both had tears streaming down their faces, but Amy couldn’t stop smiling. She may miss her mom, but a life without Lucy is not one she would trade for the world.

“Oh, and just so you know, I’m going to write a list of questions I have to ask you tomorrow about you’re timeline, so prepare yourself. It will be a full on interrogation. Like, are you and Wyatt still a thing? When will Rufus and Jiya get married? Why do we trust Flynn this time? Is Emma still horrible and evil? When can I go on my first mission?” 

Lucy through her head back and laughed. “I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this!!! I felt really inspired by Amy and Lucy's relationship throughout the show.
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
